Fatality
}} Fatality was the eldest child of the planet Xanshi's ruling family before it was destroyed due to a miscalculation by Green Lantern (John Stewart). Now her world's sole survivor, Fatality swore vengeance against the Green Lantern Corps for the destruction of her world and dedicated herself to becoming one of the most deadliest warriors in the universe; using her talents to hunt down and kill every Green Lantern in existence as recompense. Background Yrra Cynril is a native of the planet Xanshi, where she was a member of the ruling family. As the eldest daughter of royal lineage, she was sent to Okaara to receive training and education in the ways of a warrior by the Warlords of Okaara. However, although it was found that she had a natural gift for warfare, Yrra was did not want to follow the path of the warrior and tried to run away many times only to be returned and forced to stay an extra year as punishment. While serving her extra year, her home world, Xanshi, was destroyed due to a mistake made by Green Lantern (John Stewart). Unaware of the identity of the one responsible for her planet's destruction, Yrra took to blaming the entire Green Lantern Corps for the loss of her world, her people, and her family, and rededicated herself to her training until her teachers had nothing left to teach her. Following this, she adopted the name "Fatality" and embarked on a quest for vengeance against the Green Lantern Corps; tracking down every sentient who was, or once had been, a member of the corps and killing them. With the sole goal being to eradicate the Green Lanterns just as the Green Lanterns had eradicated her home world. As time passed, her vendetta eventually lead her to Earth where she confronted Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), who was the last Green Lantern in existence at the time. When she located Kyle, she attempted to ambush him in his civilian life but retreated after learning that his Power Ring did not have the same twenty-four hour recharge limit as the other rings had. Thinking she was after the other Earth Green Lanterns, Kyle flew to check on John Stewart only for Yrra to take advantage of his distraction to steal his Power Battery. During their next fight, Yrra bested Kyle only for John to arrive and reveal that he was the one responsible for her planet's destruction. Still holding the battery, Yrra fled in her starship with Kyle in pursuit. Intending to make Kyle use up the energy in his ring, Yrra's ship became damaged in the chase and both combatants crash landed on a nearby planet. Continuing the fight despite both being badly wounded, they were interrupted by an alien monster who intended to kill them both. Still refusing to give Kyle back his battery to charge his ring, Yrra lost her left arm and was presumably killed by the monster while Kyle managed to retrieve his battery and escape. Yrra survived, however, and had her arm replaced with a weaponized prosthetic before returning to Earth to kill John Stewart. Attacking Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden), John and John's girlfriend/assistant Merayn Dethalis, Yrra managed to also defeat Kyle before taking John to execute him. While Jade and Kyle managed to pursue and stop her, Yrra took Jade's Power Ring and used it against Kyle before John managed to ambush her with an energy attack that resulted in him being unable to use his legs again due to a psychological block created by his guilt over being unable to save the planet Xanshi and being repeatedly forced to harm the only survivor. Given a yellow power ring by a mysterious benefactor, Yrra returned and used the ring to attack New York City to distract Kyle Rayner while she attempted to kill John Stewart. However, Kyle yet again defeated her and pinned her to the ground with an energy construct. Driven too tears by her repeated failures to avenge her people, Yrra swore that she would kill Kyle and John if they did not kill her now. Ignoring her pleas for death, Kyle instead attempted to remove her yellow power ring only for it to explode, taking Yrra's right arm in the process. Rushed to hospital, Yrra was given a bionic prosthetic to replace her lost arm and interred within The Slab where John began visiting her, wanting to talk to her about Xanshi. Mocking him, Yrra simply revealed that his crippled state was due to self inflicted psychosis and ignored any further attempts at therapy that would quell her anger. Later released from the Slab by Major Force, Yrra was given a vast array of weaponry as part of a mission to kill Kyle Rayner and retrieve his ring. While able to inject him with a neurotoxin that upset his connection with his ring, Kyle, who had now become a host of Ion, managed to overcome the drug and defeat her. During the events surrounding Kyle's resurrection of the Green Lantern Corps, Yrra, who was now working as an intergalactic bounty hunter, teamed up with Bolphunga the Unrelenting, who had a grudge against Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), and attacked the Corps. While Yrra nearly managed to kill Kyle, she was disrupted when Kilowog knocked Bolphunga onto her, which allowed Kyle and the corpsmen to escape. On the eave of the Infinite Crisis, Yrra became a member of Alexander Luthor Jnr's Secret Society of Super-Villains before rejoining the team under Lex Luthor one year later in an attack against the Justice League of America. Eventually returning to space. She returned to the Vega System, where she was recruited as a member of the newly created Sinestro Corps for her "ability to inspire great fear". Unfortunately, she was shortly thereafter captured by the Star Sapphire Corps and encased within a sapphire crystal to remove the anger in her heart and fill it with love. Combat Statistics *Fatality (Zamaron Conversion Chamber) Involvement * Fatality appears to confront the team of New Heroes/New Villains invading the Zamaron Conversion Chamber on Zamaron. Trivia * Fatality first appeared in Green Lantern Vol 3 #83 (February, 1997) * Yrra had her royal coronation when she was twelve and was also the first Xanshian to be educated off-world. * Fatality trained with the Warlords of Okaara around the same time as Starfire and her sister. * Fatality usually employs an energy staff in combat. She also used a pair of jet boots that allowed her to fly and a starship which she used to traverse the universe in her attempts to destroy the Green Lantern Corps. * Fatality's arms are actually bionic prosthetics that were built to replace the ones she had lost in separate battles against Kyle Rayner. * While skilled in weaponry, Yrra also has natural super strength, speed and endurance. Her preferred tactic when fighting a Green Lantern is to simply endure the battle until they exhaust the 24-hour charge in their ring and then go in for the kill. * The Book of Oa shows that Yrra would one day marry John Stewart. Gallery File:FatalityDCUO.jpg See also * Star Sapphire Corps * Fatal Gloves External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Female Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Light powers Category:Independants Category:Tech Category:Fatality